


White Dress

by paperraha67



Category: Lovelyz, UP10TION
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperraha67/pseuds/paperraha67
Summary: Tidak pernah terbayangkan kalau mengisi acara bersamanya adalah cara jinhyuk fall for her.
Relationships: Lee Jinhyuk/Ryu Sujeong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

"Permisi..." ia menutup pintu pelan dan menyapa wanita tua dihadapannya, "Ibu cari saya?"

"Iya, ayo duduk." Decitan kursi menggema ketika wanita tinggi itu menarik lalu duduk dikursi kayu, "Gk kerasa ya bulan depan udah lengser dari duta universitas 2018/2019."

"Ah iya bu, sedih tapi juga lega. Gk bakal berhenti berterima kasih sama univ yang udah ngasih banyak pengalaman yg gk terlupakan."

"Jangan lupa buat sharing ilmunya ke teman-teman atau adik tingkat kamu ya."

"Pasti bu."

"Anyway sujeong, can you do me a favor before you stepping down from your throne?"

***

"Kaya salam perpisahan aja dari ibu dekan sama dimintain tolong buat ngeMC."

"Lah gua kira bu dekan mau ngejodohin lo sama anaknya." Sahut mijoo 

"Bener, si bu dekan tuh kalo ngomong sama sujeong matanya beda banget, sama senyumnya ituloh kaya udah ready banget nganterin seserahan ke rumah lo."

"Yein kebanyakan nongkrong sama mijoo imajinasinya makin liar aja." Sujeong menghela nafas dan jalan mendahului kedua temannya.

***

\- on the phone -

"Duh gk bisa, ini gua lagi jalan mau fitting baju."

"Trus lo nyuruh gua shopping sendirian?!!!"

Suara yein yg terlalu keras membuat sujeong menjauhkan hpnya dari telinganya.

"Ya lo juga ngapain sih tiap minggu shopping mulu?"

"Ada pay day sale... gua tungguin sampe lo selesai fitting deh."

"Gabisa, abis fitting mau sekalian briefing sama partner MC."

"Jahat... gua diduain dong sekarang..."

"Haha apaan si, eh gua mau fitting dulu ya. Bye."

\- end of phone call -

***

"... duh, kamu tuh ganteng tinggi tapi kenapa tipis banget si." 

Sepertinya sujeong datang sedikit terlambat.

"Mau ya jadi pacar aku, nanti tiap hari aku masakin sampe kamu gendut." 

Laki-laki feminim itu berkedip yg membuat jinhyuk sempat merinding tapi tetap tersenyum dan menolak sopan.

"Ih kamu tu-"

"Kak maaf telat." Sujeong menyela, "Tadi kesininya jalan kaki, gatau kalo bakal selama itu jalan dari FMIPA ke GSG."

"Haduh cantik, minta pacarnya anterin dong. Pacarnya jahat banget masa ngebiarin cewe cantik jalan jauh gitu."

Sujeong cuma bisa nyengir menanggapinya.

***

"... fittingnya udah selesai ya, kalian tinggal tungguin bajunya jadi aja. Udah ya cuss kita pulang. Byee..."

"Makasih kak." Sahut sujeong 

"Hati-hati dijalan kak." Sambung jinhyuk

Tinggal mereka berdua diruangan itu dan keduanya mulai merasa canggung.

"Eh sorry, belum sempet kenalan kan? Gua jinhyuk."

"Sujeong." Dia memberikan senyum kecil kepada jinhyuk yang seharusnya sudah bisa membuat seonggok laki-laki normal ambyar, "Oiya maaf ya gua minta briefing sekarang padahal acara masih 3 minggu lagi."

"Eh iya gpp santai, pas luang juga kok."

"Minggu depan bakal hectic hectic nya praktikum soalny- eh sorry kok jadi curhat ya. Trus gimana ini, mau lanjut briefing dimana kita?"

'Lucu banget si.' (pikir jinhyuk)

***

Sujeong merapikan dan memasukkan alat tulisnya ke tas, tanda bahwa ia akan segera pulang.

"Oiya boleh minta id linenya gk? buat ngediskusiin list nama sponsor sama tamu penting yang bakal nyusul nanti?"

"Oh iya iya." Hp jinhyukpun berpindah ke tangan sujeong untuk memberikan id linenya, "Iya nanti kabar-kabaran aja."

"Duluan ya." Sujeong tersenyum singkat dan meninggalkan jinhyuk disudut cafe sendirian.

Baru huruf s yg berhasil jinhyuk ketik namun hpnya sudah terlanjur terjun bebas ke lantai duluan setelah suara pukulan kencang dipunggungnya.

"ANJ- anjing sakit!" Segera ia kecilkan suaranya, mengingat dirinya masih dicafe yang tidak terlalu ramai.

"Akhirnya jinhyuk." Sahut kookheon dengan tepuk tangan.

"Ternyata kawan gua masih normal."

Segera jinhyuk tepis tangan yuvin yang masih berani-beraninya nyender dibahunya.

"Anjirlah, kalian kalo bar barnya kumat ngapa selalu ada gua sih?"

"Seneng banget gua akhirnya temen gua move on dari elsa."

"Apaan sih." Jinhyuk membereskan alat tulisnya dengan kesal.

"Gila langsung dapet id line nya lagi. Anjir sumpah gua sama yuvin gatau kalo sebenernya lo sejago itu buat deketin cewe."

"Apaan sih, gk jelas."

"Lo kenapa si dari tadi apaan sih apaan sih doang kaya cewe lagi sensi?"

"Cewe tadi tuh partner MC gua buat even univ beberapa minggu lagi. Namanya sujeong." Jelas jinhyuk kesal

"Iya gua tau namanya sujeong."

"Lah kok bisa tau? Lo kenal?"

"Ya kenal, orang dia duta universitas 2018/2019. Mukanya sering muncul di event-event univ."

"Gua tau dia duta univ tapi gk tau namanya siapa." Sahut yuvin.

"Pasti lo gk taukan? Kerjaan lo praktek, nugas sama bucin elsa mulu sih."

"Eh anjir asli gua gk tau." Muka kesalnya ke ganti sama muka bingung, "2018/2019? Berarti bulan depan turun jabatan dong?"

"Yoi."

***

Jadwal sibuk jinhyuk dan sujeong membuat diskusi mereka berpindah lewat chat di line. Sekali-kali mereka berbicara seputar perkuliahan namun tidak terlalu spesifik.

D-Day. Jinhyuk tertawa kecil saat mengingat candaan orang wardrobe terhadap sujeong yang jalan kaki dihari fitting. Maka dari itu dia mengechat sujeong 'didepan.' sembari ia menunggu diatas motornya.

Dari jauhpun sosok sujeong menonjol karena tingginya. 

"Sorry lama ya?" Adalah kalimat pertama yang sujeong tanyakan kepada jinhyuk.

"Enggak kok."

'Ini perasaaan gua aja apa emang bener cowo cowo disini pada natap gua sinis?'

"Ayo." At the signal, jinhyuk memutar pedal gas motornya ke arah GSG.

***

\- jinhyuk on the phone -

"... tenang aja, ntar gua sama anak-anak berdiri paling depan sambil bawa banner gede buat nyemangatin lo." (Yuvin)

"Ih anjir jangan aneh-anehlah, misal kalian diusir gk tanggung jawab gua."

"Dasar bujang gk tau terima kasih." (Yuvin)

"Yg minta begitu juga siapa malihhhhh??? Mending rebahan gua sumpah dari pada dengerin bacotan gk jelas."

"Anak bujang makin ngelunjak." (Yuvin)

"Dah lah bentar lagi mulai nih."

\- end of phone call -

"... mau dipegangin?"

"Ah gk usah gpp, aku bisa kok."

Terdengar suara staff dan sujeong yang tidak jauh dari ruang tunggu. Benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian sujeong masuk ke ruang tunggu MC dengan gaun putih indahnya dan rambutnya yg di tata sempurna.

'Els- astaga sujeong deng itu.' 

Merasa aneh oleh tatapan jinhyuk yang cukup lama, sujeong bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"H-hah... gpp itu gaunnya panjang banget hati-hati keserimpet."

Seperti ikan yang kekurangan air, jinhyuk sempat megap-megap kaget at the sudden question.

"Lah ngedoain gua jatoh nih?" Goda sujeong

"Eh enggak sumpah, kepikiran aja liatnya."

"Haha kirain. Tapi gua gpp kok, udah biasa sama dress dan heels."

"Ooh, in our university ambassador we trust."

"Eh apaan sih, kok tau lo?"

"Tau lah, background checking partner itu perlu." Jawab jinhyuk pede.

"MC out, stand by 5 menit lagi."

So that was a cue.

***

Acara selesai, jinhyuk dan sujeong berhasil membawa acara dengan baik walaupun sempat ada sedikit masalah ketika sujeong kesulitan membawa buket yang terlampau besar dari dirinya. Tapi secara keseluruhan acara sukses besar dan teman-teman jinhyuk benar datang walau tidak dengan banner yang dijanjikan.

Sepanjang koridor mereka disambut dengan hangat dan ucapan thanks for the good work dilontarkan dari berbagai pihak.

Sujeong berjalan kedepan meja rias hendak melepas bulu mata palsunya, namun segera dicegah oleh salah satu make up artist.

"Loh gk foto dulu? Sayang loh udah ganteng cantik gini masa gk diabadikan."

Akhirnya salah seorang staff mengambil foto mereka dan segera mengembalikan hp setelah mengambil beberapa shot.

"Selfie yuk." Atas ajakannya, jinhyuk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan hati-hati ke wanita disampingnya. Beberapa shot diambil dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"Sujeong udah mau ganti bajunya?"

"Iya kak tolong ya." Dengan hati-hati sujeong mengangkat gaunnya and gave a quick greeting to jinhyuk, "See you." dan berjalan keluar ruang tunggu.

Pintu tertutup dan jinhyuk refleks menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa, "Arghh cantik banget sih." Ia berteriak pada bantal, ambyar behavior detected. 

'Man parah. Gila dia cantik banget malem ini. Oh sama wanginya itu juga, damn. She smell amazing, i almost lose myself.' (Pikir jinhyuk).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post event MCing together.

Hiruk pikuk ruang tunggu mulai berkurang. Para staff juga bersiap untuk evaluasi.

Jinhyuk yang terlihat lebih santai dengan jeans dan kaos lengan panjang putihnya keluar dari ruang tunggu dan refleks mencari-cari sosok partner MC nya tadi.

Suara pintu yang tertutup membuat jinhyuk menoleh dan disitu sujeong yang juga terlihat lebih santai dengan jeans dan cardigan biru muda, tersenyum ketika melihat jinhyuk.

'Si kampret mana yang tega ngasih cardigan crop top gitu ke sujeong? Kalo masuk angin gimana?' (Pikir jinhyuk)

Jinhyuk sibuk memperhatikan atasan sujeong yg mencolok, namun seketika dia merasakan pipinya menghangat saat ia sadar bahwa ia dapat melihat perut dan lekuk tubuh sujeong dengan jelas. Segera ia palingkan wajah

"Balik?" Sapa sujeong. 

"Eh iya. Lo juga?" 

"Iya, ya masa mau nginep di sini." Canda sujeong.

"Ya sapa taukan?"

"Ih GSG kalo malem tu sepi, serem banget. Adanya kalo nginep disini nanti tidurnya ditemenin penunggunya." 

"Iya juga. Lagian dari pada ditemenin penunggu mending gua yg nemenin ya?"

cukup mulus bung gombalannya.

Kehabisan kata-kata, sujeong hanya memicingkan mata ke gombalan jinhyuk barusan.

Parkiran sudah mulai sepi dan jinhyuk serta sujeong berdiri dipintu masuk GSG.

"Balik sama siapa?"

"Dijemput temen si, lo?"

"Sama kok."

"Oh temen-temen lo yang tadi ya?" Seperti mengingat sesuatu yg lucu, sujeong sedikit tertawa saat mengatkannya.

"Haha iya..." dan jinhyuk cuma bisa nyengir nyengir garing aja, "Emang mereka tuh kalo berisik sama rusuh paling terdepan."

"Haha, mereka lucu tau."

Suara tawa sujeong yang renyah, mata yg menyipit saat tertawa dan barisan gigi rapihnya yang terlihat saat tertawa lepas sukses menyihir jinhyuk untuk tidak berkedip memandangnya.

"Eh itu temen gua." Sujeong menunjuk mobil sedan hitam yang berhenti didepan mereka, "Gua duluan ya. bye."

"Iya hati-hati."

Suaranya tenang, tapi otak jinhyuk sebenarnya sibuk berfikir dan menebak-nebak siapa sosok teman sujeong dibalik kaca film yang cukup gelap itu? Apakah perempuan atau jangan-jangan laki-laki?!

"Bapak jinhyuk yg terhormat." 

Jinhyuk merasakan beban berat dipunggunya saat yuvin dengan bar-bar memeluknya dari belakang.

"Woy." Jinhyuk menyapa seadanya ke yuvin, kookheon, sejin dan byungchan yang datang malam itu.

"Yaelah, baru ngeMC berapa jam aja udah loyo gini." 

"Tau, gimana kalo nanti membangun rumah tangga coba?" Sahut byungchan menyambung candaan kookheon.

Seperti mengingat sesuatu, jinhyuk segera melepas pelukan yuvin dan menatapnya kesal.

"ANJIR YUVIN TADI ELO KAN YANG TEREAK 'Asik nanti malem ada yang dikelon.' YAKANNN?!!"

"Hehe, abis orang wardrobe ngide banget ngasih baju putih putih kaya orang nikahan."

"Ngehe banget lo jadi temen."

"Lah byungchan minggu malem bukannya jadwal lo ngelesin anak smp ya?" Sejin mencoba merubah topik.

"Iya, tapi gua rubah jadwalnya jadi besok senin buat liat jinhyuk."

"Emang kalian ini paling kompak sama yang gk penting gini." Nyinyir jinhyuk sambil menahan tawa.

***

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah jinhyuk menjadi MC event kampus kemarin dan sekarang jinhyuk kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya di perpustakaan.

Jinhyuk menekan tombol save lalu meregangkan punggungnya yg kaku, "Ah kangennn."

"Anjir, kaya punya aja teriak-teriak kangen."

"Diem lo, laporan belum kelar gk usah sok sokan nyinyir."

"Kangen sama siapa lo?" Sejin meletakkan botol mineral untuk jinhyuk ke atas meja.

"Jiah kangen nyokap lo?" Kalo ada yang ngeselin pastilah oknum yuvin.

"Bukan, sujeong." Suara jinhyuk pelan dan tidak jelas sehingga teman-temannya kompak ber HAHH???

"Duh gimana ya, suka beneran nih gua sama dia."

"Ngomong apa lo?! Eh laporan gua barusan selesai, gk usah protes lagi lo." Ancam kookheon.

"Duta univ..." jinhyuk mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Suka beneran nih gua sama duta univ kita." Jinhyuk memendamkan wajahnya ke tas, berharap bisa mengurangi rasa malunya.

Tentu saja teman-temannya cuma bisa menatap heran dan geli terhadapnya. 

"Yaudah maju sana kalo emang suka, jangan ngelaprak doang lo seriusin." Sejin breaking the silence. 

"Buruan bro, lo kira yang suka sama dia lo doang?"

"Iya iya, lagi mikir nih gua." Frustasi, jinhyuk memeluk tasnya dan merasakan keberadaan tumblr ditasnya yang sempat ia lupakan beberapa hari. Tiba-tiba muncul senyum diwajahnya dan dia segera menyambar hpnya untuk mengetik sesuatu.

Lalu hpnya bergetar, tanda balasan chat yang masuk.

"Eh duluan gua!" Jinhyuk memasukkan laptopnya ke tas secara terburu-buru.

"Mau keman woy?"

"Mau temu kangen." Jinhyuk menoleh dan membuat wajah tengil ke teman-temannya.

***

\- jinhyuk on the phone -

"Iya gua di pohon yang banyak bangkunya itu... iya santai pelan-pelan aja jalannya..."

\- end of phone call -

Tumblr putih ditangan dan senyum tidak sabarnya masih setia diwajahnya.

"Jinhyuk?"

Jinhyuk menoleh dan melihat sujeong menuruni tangga.

"Harusnya gua aja kali yang ke fakultas teknik buat ambil tumblrnya."

"Gpp santai, lagi lewat juga kok."

"Iyaa tapikan gua agak gk enak ngerepotin lo."

"Gua gk merasa direpotin kok, serius."

"Yaudah makasih ya..." sujeong memeriksa hpnya dan seperti mengingat sesuatu dia, "Masih ada acara nih gua, duluan gpp ya?"

"Eh iya iya, duluan aja. Gua juga mau balik kok."

Dengan begitu sosok sujeong sedikit demi sedikit menghilang masuk ke gedung 7 lantai didepan jinhyuk.

'Susah memang kalo bukan siapa-siapanya. Ketemu bentar aja udah bikin seneng gini.' (Pikir jinhyuk)

***

(Flash back) Minggu malam setelah MCing event universitas.

"Jinhyuk, lihat sujeong?"

Seorang staff menghampiri jinhyuk yg sedang sendirian di ruang tunggu, "Ganti baju kak anaknya, kenapa?"

"Ini tumblr dia ketinggalan didepan. Ganti baju ya dia? Yaudah aku samperin kesana aja."

Otak jinhyuk berputar cepat dan segara ia berlari menghentikan staff tersebut, "Kak kak, aku aja yang balikin."

"Eh gpp aku aja, gk jauh kok ruang wardrobe."

"Gpp kak aku aja."

"Gk usah, kamu ganti baju aja sana." Staffpun memperlihatkan gelagat meninggalkan jinhyuk yg segera ia cegah kembali, "Kak kak aku aja ya!" Ucap jinhyuk yg terlampau excited. 

"Hah kenapa?"

"Gpp, kasian nanti anaknya kaget kalo dicariin pas lagi ganti baju."

Staffpun bingung. Notabenenya staff tersebut adalah wanita, sehingga ia bingung dimana letak salahnya menyusul sujeong ke ruang wardrobe.

Tidak ingin memperpanjang urusan, staff menyerahkan tumblr putih itu ke jinhyuk, "Yaudah titip ya, makasih."

Staff pergi dan jinhyuk tersenyum puas melihat tumblr putih yg sekarang ada padanya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kalian kalo jadi sujeong mau dibucinin gimana sama jinhyuk? Dianterin tumblr ke fakultas apa dikhawatirin sama jinhyuk?

**Author's Note:**

> Komen yg banyak biar aku semangat nerusinnya HAHA.  
Oh ya aku blm biasa nulis di ao3 jadi ditunggu banget masukannya, makasih.


End file.
